colombian_education_group6fandomcom_es-20200214-history
How does foreign language learning contribute to globalization?
It is true that in Colombia there is a compulsory study of foreign languages for a long time, it is required in national educational programs that from the primary basic, a second language is taught to make Colombians, beings more qualified and competent to face A world that requires communication in different languages. The English language, began a few decades ago a gigantic expansion, while the United States grew alone as a world power, the other European countries were recovering from the aftermath that left two world wars and the cold war, therefore the United States was developing unrivaled and placed it above any other. With the entry of the computer age, and the development that was experienced in the United States, the English language became the programming language of all technology, in other words, everything that had to do with scientific advances, was taking place in English. In addition to this, economic alliances and large trade agreements were signed with what until then was the most prosperous country on the planet. To all of the above, we must clearly add the globalization process understood as “a process (or set of processes) that encompasses a transformation of the spatial organization of social relations and transactions valued in terms of their extension, intensity, speed and impact - transcending transcontinental and interregional flows and networks of activity, interaction and exercise of power” (Held, Mc Grew, Golblatt, & Perraton, 2000) I understand all of the above, it is clear that speaking a foreign language is no longer an option, it is a real obligation, since, from things as simple as programming a new phone or a printer, to leaving the country to enjoy your holidays or close business with companies foreign, we need English which is the universal language today. However, in Colombia, the level of English is very low, despite being established as a mandatory area by the Ministry of Education. Many factors directly affect learning, socioeconomic status, lack of educational culture, weak access to quality material, lack of preparation and constant on the part of teachers. Teaching English anywhere in the world today is seen as a necessity and an urgency. No matter what continent you are in or how old you are, the fact is that any person needs to have the respective knowledge of the English language. “For higher education, graduating students are expected to reach the next level of English, that is, they are able to understand the main ideas of complex texts, provided they are within the field of their specialization; can relate to a sufficient degree of fluency and naturalness, with native speakers, so that communication takes place without much effort between the interlocutors, and that they produce clear and detailed texts on diverse topics, as well as being able to defend a point of view, indicating the pro and cons. Consequently, higher education institutions must guarantee the number of hours and the quality of English teaching programs for their students to acquire this level. The program registration and quality accreditation system is introducing these conditions as requirements that will be evaluated in the process. ". (Minister de Education National de Colombia, 2005) That is, young Colombians graduates of the university should be able to communicate in English in the three known ways, reading, writing and speaking, but the reality is far from the approach of the ministry of education. So, how to contribute to the process of teaching and learning a foreign language in globalization?, starting and taking all the advantages that globalization offers, access to information more quickly and truthfully, this allows the Colombian to achieve Documents in English easier thanks to the internet and mobile devices, adding that these devices have tools and applications that help you practice reading, pronunciation, correcting in real-time. Also, the ease to communicate with people from other countries and speak in real-time, allows us to acquire the fluency of the native language, in other words, it is to learn another language while making friends around the world, without leaving the house. It is also necessary to update the teaching staff, it is necessary to encourage cultural exchange with countries with other languages, so that teachers can acquire fluency in writing, reading and speaking of other languages, and can thus replicate learned outside the country. To conclude, it must be said that English is necessary; professionals who speak and handle English have more opportunities than those who do not master it. In addition, for university students, mastering English will facilitate bibliographic work, since they are not limited only to Spanish texts, but they can access a much larger library, and finally, English is necessary for anything smaller than that, to read a few simple instructions, to travel without fear abroad and communicate correctly, to configure appliances that come from other countries, etc. And add that globalization favors the learning of a foreign language on many levels, the challenge is to make good use of these available resources.